The Quest for the Masks
by Vezerini Corozan
Summary: Riko Suundati gets dragged away from her friends, Ed, Al, Armstrong, Riza, and especially, her fiance, Roy Mustang. She has to deal with someone who rubs her the wrong way. She has to deal with a past love that was killed in front of her. Please R&R!
1. Disclaimer and Warning

This is the disclaimer. If I did it every chapter it would be exhausting. I don't own any of my friend's character (Like Hime, Riko, and Kyro) and I don't own any one from Full metal Alchemist or any other Games, Anime, and books that I didn't create. Really though, I do own quite a few characters. I'm not the only one working on the story, Some of my friends have also started on some of the chapters. I have created some and finished off theirs. This is the Edited version… The Real version is Rated M (or R) because of minor sex scenes. This is rated T because that is the highest I can go without have many people reading. There is Language that is used but it isn't used every sentence. Now that the warning and Disclaimer is done, Please Relax, grab a drink, get some popcorn, grab a blanket to snuggle in, dim the lights, sit back in a comfortable chair or recliner, and read the story that is to come.

(God that was a long Disclaimer and Warning. Man… Already I'm tired.)


	2. The Unexpected and Mistreated Beginning

Well this is the Actual first Chapter So R&R (rest and relax) and R&R (Read and Review) Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm moving, God!" Riko said as the strange minion pulled on her wrist and neck shackles. Hell again, Home sweet home, right? She stretched out her blood red wings, then folded them tightly to her back, looking around dully. She had almost forgotten how hot it got down here. That might be why she didn't mind cool whether, but snow depressed her. Good thing she was wearing her short black tank and tight short black shorts when she was caught.

She cursed her carelessness. She had been overconfident, and a simple mistake got her clapped in irons and dragged back to hell. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

The funky looking creature pulled on the chain again and Riko tripped and almost fell. Good thing she was wearing her Yoshikuni military boots, too. That fall could have sucked. Another tug on the chain.

"Hey, watch it you little punk!" Riko said, kicking at the imp thing-whatever it was. It dodged her foot and continued to pull her forward, towards what looked like a… castle? What the fuck? Oh, no. If it was Satan, she was toast.

"Hey, little thing-whatever your name is- who's is that?" she asked the creature with her chain, indicating the castle.

"Vezerini," was all it said. Great. Was that its name, the person who owns that castle place, or something in another language? … Or some thing all together? Why did she have to get caught? Hell confused her.

She was pulled up the stairs and into the castle, then around so many corners and through so many halls that her only guess north was 'up'. Finally they reached a giant set of doors. As they opened Riko paused and looked around at what appeared to be a throne room in wonder. One of the creatures that had joined behind her with spears when they had entered the castle poked her in the back between her feathered wings. She whipped around to face it, lunging angrily.

"Hey, You touch me with that stick of yours and I'll shove it so far up you ass that you will need a dentist to remove it, you little..." she was broken off with the chain yanking back hard. "Hey! No fair! I am so out numbered here. Give me that!"

Riko took hold of the chain with her shackled hands and yanked… hard. The chain was pulled from the grasp of the imp and Riko wrapped it quickly into a neat series of circles held together in her hand.

"Now maybe I'll be able to breathe. I can lead myself, thank you," she said, walking across the hall to a man in a rich throne. He was looking at her in a slightly amused way. Riko leaned on one foot and crossed her arms, dropping the chain on the floor

"Do you find something amusing My lord?" she asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhat, yes," the man said. His voice was deep.

"Well, get over it and get this offa me. Unless you wanted me as some sort of sex slave. Then I'll take it off myself and kick your ass-and trust me, right now I really wouldn't mind kicking somebody's ass." Riko turned to face the imp-things. "So watch it," she added.

"Well, you have an interesting personality," the man said.

"Thanks. Now am I gonna hafta take this off myself or what?"

"I don't think so," the man said, waving his hand nonchalantly. Riko felt the chain and shackles reinforce themselves-though she didn't know how exactly it was she felt it- and the end of the chain was staked into the floor.

"Okaaay… Why do you want me bad enough to stake me down? I didn't do anything to offend you or your family or whatever, Godfather, so what's up with the arrest and transporting of a sniper from a different world without a warrant? I'm in the military-I know what you need in order to arrest someone."

"You have been classified dangerous and a possible threat by the High Council of Artros. I have been assigned to keep an eye on all of your whereabouts and actions. So basically wherever you go I go and where ever I go you go. Does that help any?" He said with a note of sarcasm and with dull 'learned by memory' tone.

"I don't think you were supposed to take it seriously, my lord," Riko said sarcastically.

"Enough with the damn formalities already. Christina could you let our Artros guests out of here if you could?"

A woman came out of the darkness clothed in a mix of blood red and black. The woman then nodded without a word. The imp-like monsters were then led out of the dimension.

"Well, that takes care of them. Riko come with me." The man said dully

"Why, I don't even know your name," Riko then remarked.

"My name is Vezerini Corozan and if you don't get a move on then I will make you move."

"Great. I am now with a freak that acts as if he is all-powerful. This is just grand," Riko then mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"Did I hear something come out of that mouth of yours?"

"No, my lord."

"(Sigh) oh boy this is going to be fun…" Vezerini commented.

They went into an odd room about the size of a closet. Vezerini then pulled out a little device. He tapped it with his finger 2 times then… nothing. 'WTF was supposed to be happening?' Riko thought.

"Uh sir, um was that just for show or did it have any special powers of any sort?"

"It actually is a new brand of a clock but the damn thing won't start up any more oh and if you could open the door please?"

Riko then opened the door and was stunned at what she was seeing. She was no longer in hell but now in what looked like a resort for the forest, woods, and anything else imaginable. 'WTF happened? Was that closet an elevator or what?'

"Uh where exactly are we? Where did we go?"

"We didn't go anywhere." Vezerini said still trying to make the clock work.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't go anywhere. What you were in was just a simple cloaking device that you supposedly were used to but apparently not. It just made this place look like hell because it thought that you would feel comfortable in that environment. Fair warning this place does have snow during winter." Vezerini then said.

"Damn. Oh well." Riko responded.

"Have fun but do be careful because the citizens aren't used to you yet so be a bit careful at least."

"Ok mother." Riko said sarcastically.

"Oh god this is going to be fun…" Vezerini then mumbled.

"Well see you later!" Riko yelled back to Vezerini while she was headed to the beach.

"Get back here, Riko."

"Why, didn't you just let me go."

"We need to figure out where you're going to live, for who knows how long, here. We still have a couple of places open. Let's have a look at them. First, however let's get you into something less exposing. Come with me to the castle."

"OK, whatever you say."

Vezerini then led Riko to what looked like an actual castle that didn't look like it came out of Satan's ass. This Castle was big but it was inviting. Green plants that looked in perfect health were obviously abundant in this place. Flowers were even coming out of the cracks in the pavement. When they entered in the castle Riko then got a dejavo.

"Are you sure that we are not in hell anymore." Riko then said.

"I have to do this myself."

Riko then looked in interest when Vezerini then pulled out a scepter/wand out of his pocket Vezerini then did a spell that Riko never heard of.

"Chevu teva domant looteno" Vezerini said

Then the castle looked as if it was a palace.

"I never heard before, what is the language that it was spoken in?"

"A mix."

"Of what"

"Spanish, Japanese, and Hylian"

"Hy-Lian?"

"It's like Latin, Slowly dying out."

"What do you mean?"

"No one ever speaks the language any more; mind you it is a very ancient language. I believe Egyptian is at about the same level as Hylian on being completely forgotten. There is about only 43 people that still speak Hylian and 20 of them live in the dimension that it originated."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Riko then followed Vezerini into a side chamber that was practically a mini clothing mall. Riko then stared in awe.

"This is now yours. Have fun but only use the skimpy stuff for festivals and parties."

"Ok"

Vezerini then left to let Riko enjoy herself. 13 hours later she emerged wearing a beautiful black and blue skirt with matching one strap top. Odd enough she was still wearing her Yoshikuni military boots.

"Why do you wear those boots still?"

"I don't like wearing high heals that often."

"Ok"

"So where to from here?"

"Really just any where you want to go. Do you want a tour of the city?"

"Why not?"

"OK then let's start with the upgrade shop."

5 Hours later they were leaving the spirit temple and heading toward the last building. Which happened to be the Crystal Cathedral.

"Uh I think that is everything of importance."

"But what about that Cathedral over there?"

"Oh yeah… that."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, it's just… Oh, never mind. Let's continue then."

They then entered the cathedral. Riko then looked around in awe at all the crystal statues. Then Her Eyes then set upon a blue rose that was encased in crystal.

"Ooo… That is beautiful. Where did you get that?"

"From a famous singer."

"Lucky you."

"Yes… lucky me."

"Cool. Well she probably traveled everywhere where is she now?"

"I am sorry but I need to get castle. I meet you there later," Vezerini said while looking at his watch. Vezerini then left the castle leaving Riko all by herself.

"He never did like this place," a voice said out of nowhere.

"Who the…"

"I am Helba, one of the few in the High Council of Artros."

A tall woman in a long white robe with long sleeves with white shoulder plates, white gloves, and waist length blonde hair that was petruding out of a tall white cleric hat; levitated out of the darkness. She also had in her hand a scepter in all white with three rings around it. Riko then recognized the Scepter as the Eight-Phase Wand.

"What do you mean?"

"The singer that he was talking about died here in this dimension."

"How?"

"She was murdered, and he was blamed for it."

"Whoa."

"They couldn't convict the real killer because there was nothing left of him. Vezerini was still single and young. He loved the singer very much. They were to be engaged in two weeks as well. Vezerini went into a depression that almost destroyed Serenity. Vezerini is Serenity's very life source. If he dies, then Serenity dies as well. If he lives, then Serenity will live. Vezerini was sentenced to 300 years in prison. He luckily got bail early. He still thinks it is his fault and that the singer will never rest in peace."

"Who was that singer's name?"

"It may sound like irony but her name was Crystal."

"Wow."

"Well either way, it doesn't matter now. Just don't mention this to Vezerini."

"Alright."

"Well you might want to get some sleep so head off to bed. You room is in the castle. It is room number 704 on level 2. I'll be seeing you later I hope." And at that Helba disappeared.

Riko walked all the way to her room and decide to take a quick nap and have a look at the shops in the morning

Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter. And if you people could… Please mention this fanfic to your friends… THANKS!


	3. Meeting An Old Friend

Well sorry for the long wait but I kept forgetting to bring the Disk that the story was on to my computor oh well please read and do review I would like have more than one review… oh and if you can suggest any situations that I can put people through I might use it. (Good or bad or both work just fine)

It was a bright morning when out of nowhere Riko flew through the air.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Insolent little brat!"

"Huh...What?"

Apparently Riko was accused of stealing a valuable gem from one of the stores in the Market Place. The owner was not yet used to Riko, so he instantly accused her. Artros' Minions were everywhere and looked just like humans, but nobody could say otherwise unless they looked on the bare skin right below the scrotum. Of course, this caused a problem for the female disguises.

"Why are you blaming ME?" Riko screamed.

"Of course **you're** one of them!" the storeowner yelled back.

"One of WHAT?" Riko retorted.

"Artros' Minions, you bitch!" the storeowner responded.

"Why you little-" Riko started.

"ENOUGH!"

Out of the darkness of the morning a man appeared. The store owner and Riko instantly shut their mouths. The store owner started to sweat under the collar.

"What the fuck are you doing screaming at each other at 5 o'clock in the damn morning!" the man questioned in rage. He looked at the pair and his eyes widened so slightly that Riko only barely caught it when he looked at her.

"Sawn, uh…I...uh...think I...saw...this...uh, bitch..." the store owner started.

"I told you not to call me a bitch you asshole!"

"Enough. Please finish," Sawn said in irritation.

"I...saw this...woman...steal from...my...uh...shop."

"Can you prove this?"

"Not really."

"Okay then. Shut up!"

The store owner trembled, then took off in the opposite direction. Riko looks somewhat confused, but pleased at what was going on.

"Uh, thanks," she said.

"Think nothing of it," Sawn responded.

"I think I've seen you before somewhere."

"Yes, you have." Sawn kissed Riko deeply for a moment, then released her. Suddenly the memories of when she was 'Kairi' in Hollow Bastion came back. That boy she saved. He had silver hair and a bow, just like this guy five years later. Then she was 15 and he was-or looked-16. Now she was 20 and he looked 21. Was this...? Could it be...?

"You're..."

"Yes, I am," Sawn responded.

Riko backed against a wall, stunned.

"...Sawn?"

"Mm, hm. It's nice to see you to Kairi. Or Riko, is it now?"

"Who cares? Just do it again." She reached up and kissed him , but after a second she realized the meaning of what it was she was doing and pulled back. She already loved a man-she had lost Sawn a long time ago...

"Right. Well, I must be going. I have things that must be done immediately," Sawn said, looking at her strangely. Riko looked down and nodded.

"Yeah. I have things to do as well. Such as running away from Vezerini so that I can have somewhat of a social life in my captivity."

"Here, Kairi. Get yourself a nice dress so that something like this doesn't happen again. I won't always be there to save you, and your clothing does make you look suspicious. Not to mention your wings." Sawn gave Riko a small pouch of coins. Then he smiled. "You haven't really changed since the last time we met, have you? Ah, well. I'll see you another time. Good luck, Kairi. And stay out of trouble." He turned and walked away, and Riko watched with a broken heart. It felt like she was loosing him again...

She blinked , and a tear slid down her cheek. When Sawn was out of sight she collapsed to her knees and cried silently for a while. Then she stood and walked in the opposite direction. All she wanted right now was to be alone. Like she had been since Vezerini had captured her. Like she had been for five years.

Riko woke about three hours later to the babble of people talking and laughing in the market place. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around and blinking. She smiled slightly and stood, stretching. Recalling what Sawn had told her before he left, she pulled her wings back into her back, biting her lip so as not to scream from the pain. Then she took a deep breath and walked out of the alley she had been in and into the warm sunlight. She drew the coin pouch out of her bosom and looked around at the many shops and stalls around. She spotted a small store set between two large buildings and walked inside.

The shop was draped in many different colored bolts of cloth and scraps of partly finished dresses for customers that had come in just long enough to get their measurements taken and left the seamstress to do the rest. Riko looked around the shop, still walking up to the counter, when she bumped into a lady and spun around quickly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. It's just that it's been so long since I've been in a shop like this-" She started, but the lady shushed her with a kind smile.

"It's quite alright, dear. I wasn't hurt, and neither was anyone else. Now how can I help you?"

"Erm...Could you make me some dresses?" Riko asked uncertainly, handing her the small coin pouch. The lady took it and nodded.

"My name is Ariana, by the way. What colors would you like your dresses to be?"

"Well...I don't really know. You see, I usually don't wear dresses, so I don't know what colors look best on me," Riko said. Ariana nodded and beckoned her to one of the walls. She took down two bolts of cloth-one dark blue and the other white-and held them together against Riko's bosom with her lips pursed. She nodded and handed them to Riko, then she pulled down three more bolts-one a grayish color, one a blood red with a scarlet design at the bottom, and one a deep pink that was almost red. She held these against Riko as well, then nodded again and beckoned to Riko to follow her into the back. Ariana pulled a drape across the doorway and lit lamps throughout the room. She took the bolts of cloth and set them on a stool.

"Strip," she said. Riko paused.

"What?"

"I have to get exact measurements, and if you're already dressed the measurements will be off. Now strip." Riko did as she was told quickly. "That's better. Now what did I do with my...? Ah! Here it is!" Ariana pulled out a measuring tape and shook it out to full length. "Put out your arms." Riko did, and she walked over and made some measurements, marking them down on a piece of paper-kind of like Hime in Amestris...

"Well, this shouldn't take long. See, now you were made to bear children, but your bust is full. What we're going to do is draw attention from your hips and to your bust." Ariana held up a bolt of the blood red cloth and kind of wrapped it loosely around Riko's waist. She made some marks, then barked at Riko for looking down to see what she was doing. Riko snapped back up like a statue and sighed.

Three hours later Ariana handed Riko a fan and told her to step over to the full length mirror at the back of the room and look at her dress. When Riko looked at herself she gasped.

"It's so beautiful!"

The dress itself was the blood red cloth, but a gray sort of corset was wrapped around her torso, stopping just at the bosom and lacined up the front. the sleeves were short and sort of pooffed. the front was extremely low cut, and it stopped in a V at the base of her bosom and the top of her corset. A small line of lace fringed up the front, and there was a matching choker around her neck. The grayish corset had an interesting and detailed design on it, as well as the bottom of the dress. the pink cloth was draped around the other part of the dress and brought together in the front by a brass band. Gloves the same color gray as the corset went up past her elbows, and red earrings were in her ears. A large red rose in bloom was in her hair, and all in all she looked stunning.

"Well, it's my job to make beautiful clothes. I will tell you this for the next time you want a dress: when choosing colors, pick more than one, but make them dark-and close to the same color. You look good in darker colors, like this red and the blue I picked out for you. Anyways, now I have your measurements, so come back tomorrow for the blue one."

"Okay, thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, don't worry about this. I'm pretty sure that I can get help from you any time I need it as a friend, right?"

"Of course! This is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Riko hugged Ariana warmly.

"Okay, well, why don't you go strut your stuff now? You'll probably get a few proposals as soon as you walk out the door." Riko laughed and waved, exiting the shop.

Riko walked into the sunlight again and took a deep breath, tucking the coin pouch into her bosom. She was still wearing her polished, black leather boots, and they clicked on the pavement as she walked. Most of the people in her vacinity paused to look at her, and she cleared her throat nervously, holding her head high and proud. She walked through the crowd like a hot knife cutting butter, and silence followed her path. She looked around nervously, then turned behind her. Suddenly the crowd erupted into babble as the people resumed what they were doing.

After a few minutes of walking Riko felt a slight tug on her dress. She looked down in surprise and found herself staring down at a little boy with short black hair. He smiled up at her and handed her a just blooming red rose. Riko smiled and took it, kneeling down so that she was at his eye level.

"Why, thank you very much," she said to him warmly.

"You're pretty, and I wanted to give you a rose first. Did someone already give you that?" the little boy looked at the rose in her hair and Riko laughed lightly.

"Nope, this is my first rose. Thank you so much, it's beautiful." The boy smiled at her again and ran off, disappearing into the crowd. Riko straightened and looked at the rose in her hand. _Wow, just like in the movies. Maybe I should do this more often,_ she thought, walking forward again. She laughed at her own thought. Riko never wore dresses, why would she start wearing them constantly now?

Riko looked around herself again and spotted a sword stall. her eyes lit up and she walked toward it. She picked up some of the daggers and other exotic weapons on the counter, examining each for quality and flaws.

"You do not look like the kind that would be interested in daggers and swords, My Lady," the owner of the stall said, coming over to her. Riko looked up at him and hesitated.

"Oh, I was just looking at these ones, over here. They look kinda wicked. Stab someone with one of these and they'll be feelin' it until they die three seconds later," she said, holding up a multiple spiked and hooked spearhead.

"Indeed, but I couldn't picture you with that, My Lady. Perhaps something like this..." The shopkeeper held up a small dagger that was inlaid with gold and gems, but Riko shook her head.

"No, it's useless. It's a pretty little thing, don't get me wrong, but for all the frippery the blade isn't set straight. That's visible. plus , I highly doubt that this is balanced from the base of the hilt. Anything can be made to look pretty, but it's only worth while if it will do the job right."

The stallkeeper laughed heartily. "Well, miss. You're pretty experienced in knives and swords, for how rich you dress. Tell me, what blade would you pick of these?" Riko looked at the counter and picked up a few blades of different kinds, handling them carefully, then replacing them with a tight, thoughtful frown. Finally she pointed at four foot sword with writing in a strange language. It was two sided, and the hilt looked brass. All in all it was pretty plain compared to the other blades on sale.

"That one."

The shopkeeper followed the path of her finger and picked it up off the table. "Why do you choose such a poor blade when rich ones are surrounding it?"

"Because this sword was built with care, for a purpose. It is sturdy and looks like it can withstand much before repair or replacement if used by a good warrior. So It may be plain. In the right hands, it could be powerful. May I?" Riko held out a hand and the owner handed her the blade. She put it on her finger at the base of the blade in front of the hilt. it balanced perfectly. "Also, the creator put much attention into proportioning the blade and hilt weight. All in all, it's a nice sword."

"Is that all? No stories or legends draw you to this sword's build?"

"Should they? Stories like what?" Riko made to hand back the blade, but the shop keeper shook his head.

"My Lady, you know knives as good as me and better than most men I know. Consider it a thank-you gift for restoring my faith in the world."

"Well, let me pay you for it-"

"No, My Lady. It's a gift. Take this, as well." He handed her a hard, black leather scabbard on a thin belt of soft, also black leather. "Such a fine built sword for such a fine lady should be carried in a fine way."

Riko thanked him repeatedly as she walked away from the stall, then she put on the belt, sliding the sword into the sheath and hiding it all beneath the pink cloth.

She continued on down the street to a restaurant. When she got on in she was waited on like a princess.

"What would you like on this wonderful morning, mademoiselle?" The male waiter asked her.

"Uh, how about just a Coke." Riko said nervously.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drink" The male waiter said while looking at her bust.

"Perv, but wow, She must be really good to actually do what she says that she could do. Man, I feel like royalty. Ha ha ha ha" Riko said with a smile.

2 minutes later, the waiter came back with her drink.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks" Riko said simply.

"Alright I'll be back later," The waiter said.

After a while and a couple of refills, the last person that Riko would have expected to enter the restaurant was none other than Sawn himself. He looked around for a seat and caught sight of Riko and walked over to her.

"Man you really to clean up nicely. You look like a princess, wow." Sawn said in awe.

"When you are done staring you can talk to my face any time." Riko said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you really look good. So, how do like Serenity when you don't dress like a slut?" Sawn asked her with a smile on his face.

"To tell you the truth, I love it. I was given a rose from a kid because he wanted to be the first one to give me a rose. It's very cute as well," Riko said, "Vezerini actually has done really well on making this Dimension prosper. I never knew he was such a good guy, Do you know what he was like before you came to Serenity?"

"Uh, I think I'd better not answer that question. Just for my sake of living." Sawn said.

"Well, then let's talk about something else then"

"Alright then" Riko and Sawn talked for hours on end.

Well that is the End I'll try to see if I can get the story before I did this one but since it was done by one of my friends I'll have to talk to her about it. Well don't expect the next chapter to be up soon since it's not yet done. But I'll try to get it done soon. Oh and for those who like the Game Tales of Symphonia here is a good fanfic about it title Tales of Symphonia: A New Threat To A New World by Vyser, Adept of Dragons. (Tell me if I got it right or not Vyser) Well R&R and enjoy the other fanfic. (There I Payed you back Vyser)


	4. Off to Hogwarts and Alchemy

I'm very sorry that I've not updated in a LONG while but what can I say. I've decided to be nice and make another very long chappy for you guys. Please R&R. And DO REVIEW OR I'LL CURSE YOU TO ABLIVION. (Sawn: uh sorry but you can't do that.) darn it… but seriously. I know people have read this story so at least review a bit. It does help s story writers out with moral. If we know someone is actually going to read our story (Stories) it will make us continue writing. If we don't know that someone is reading and will comment; we lose interest and will stop writing. Sorry about preaching but we do like you people to review. Sorry about doing that. Please Rest and Relax and Read and Review.

The next day, Riko was talking to Hime about some "things" that Riko would not talk to a guy.

"I heard that a ball might be occurring in the next month or so. Who do you want to take?" Hime asked Riko.

"I've been thinking about bringing Roy? What about you?" Riko asked.

"From what I heard from Vezerini; Roy, Ed, Winry, and everyone else can't come since they are alchemist or related to them. He told me that since this is a meeting between Thelem, .Hack, and Serenity, some of the people from there will try to hunt down alchemists in Serenity." Hime explained.

"Then I have no clue, any suggestions?" Riko asked.

"How about you try Sawn? You always seem to like him."

"But… I think he already has someone in mind."

"Yeah right. He told me that he's single and, for some weird reason, can't seem to get a girl for him. You told me a while ago that you fell in love with him a while ago and then he left you, right?"

"Yeah but, well… It's just that… well… I am already married, and…."

"It's only just for the ball. You don't have to marry him or anything of course. Man sometimes you can be so thick. Just try it for once. Sheesh."

"Alright. You win, this time at least. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think that would be wise now would it. Especially since it is the full moon."

"Why? Is it because it is romantic?"

"Probably"

Next thing they knew Vezerini was right next to them.

"Hi, girls."

"Ahh! What the hell was that for! Vezerini, You know better than to sneak up behind us!" Riko screamed.

"Ok, what did you hear?" Hime said calmly.

"Hear what? I just got here, I didn't even know you had a conversation. Either way, may I get to the point?" Vezerini said.

"Yeah." Riko and Hime both said.

"Riko, is it ok if you teach me alchemy?"

"Wha, what! You don't know how to do Alchemy! I thought you of all people would know everything about it!" Hime said completely shocked

"You are correct on part of that. I do know everything about it but I just can't seem to be able to actually do it." Vezerini said looking embarrassed.

"Why should she? You locked her up in this place." Hime started to rant.

"But, Miss Hime, I have allowed her to do as much as she wanted with out her and my ass's getting caught. If I followed what I was told to do, you wouldn't be in this Dimension right now, Hime." Vezerini turned to Riko, "What do you say Riko? Yes or no?"

"Uh… Yeah." Riko said slowly.

"Riko, you've got to be kidding." Hime retorted.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." Riko said while still trying to put together the irony of the situation.

"Ok, then. When, if I dare ask, shall we meet?" Vezerini asked.

"Uh, when ever it's possible for you."

"Thanks. I'll try to see you next week Friday in my office in the Hogwarts Dimension (ten points to their favorite house if they can guess what Anime, Book, Video Game, and so on this is Dimension is based.) I hope to see you there then." Vezerini said while having a wide grin on his face. He turned and walked away. Hime turned toward Riko.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Hime said flatly.

"I do. Where's Roy anyways?" Riko asked.

"He's in Amestris. I think I'll go there today, see you later Riko." Hime said as she walked off to the Dimensional Gate.

"See you later Hime!" Riko called after her.

Hime waved goodbye as she walked into the gate. Riko turned and thought for a bit and decided to take a nice long nap. When she got up she was staring into Tenshi's eyes.

"HOLY SON OF A BITCH! Tenshi! You know not to do that." Riko yelled.

"I know. I was told by Vezerini to take you, Hime, Roy, Ed, and Al to a Dimension. The others are waiting. Come on. You'll be transferring into the school to. Vezerini told me to tell you that you're no to tell Hime and the others about anything. I won't be coming though." Tenshi said rather fast. Riko got ready and met them at the Dimensional Gate. The said hello and walked in…

Riko was acting as if she was new here but she really wasn't. Hogwarts. She had been there before without knowing it. She was transferring into school and that's all she knew. She was also having way to many problems with Roy at the moment. She was going back this time with Hime and Edward Elric.

After the sorting ceremony of the three newest students being transferred to Hogwarts they all went to their new common rooms. The fifth years Hime and Edward went to Griffyndor with their new sixth year friends Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the sixth year Riko followed the rest of the crowd of Slytherins to her own common room. All during the feast the girl named Riko was silent, even though people surrounded her. She didn't eat or drink a thing. Although Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't catch her name Draco _did_ manage to catch the size of her bust, and he was thoroughly interested in knowing her.

Now, in the Slytherin common room, the girl Riko sat curled in a chair near the fire and apart from the rest of the students. She had a notebook on one knee and a quill in her hand, scratching away at the paper. Occasionally she would look up at the crowd of people surrounding Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle, but otherwise she kept to herself.

Malfoy noticed her by the fire alone in the middle of one of his stories and blinked in surprise. Why wasn't she over here admiring him like everybody else? He finished his story and walked away from the crowd, which dispersed almost immediately. Then he walked up to the girl and stopped in front of her so that he purposefully blocked the firelight. She looked at him irritably.

"Could you please move?" she asked politely. Her look was far from polite, though. She was rather good at keeping her emotions in check. Malfoy smirked over his shoulders at Crabbe and Goyle, who were-as always-right behind him.

"What's your name?" he asked Riko. Riko sighed.

"My name's Riko Suundati. Could you _please_ get out of my light?" she said.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, snatching the notebook off of her lap.

"Fine, keep 'em. I don't care. Its obvious that I wont be able to finish anything anymore if people wont leave me to myself," Riko said, standing and walking to the girls dormitory with her quill and ink. Malfoy watched her go in curiosity, then turned his attention to the notebook he had taken from the girl.

Instead of the notes or homework like he had expected there were tons of pictures sketched onto the pages. Pictures of him in the middle of the crowd; pictures of the girl and guy she had arrived with; pictures of people he didn't even know... And they were all brilliant. Almost like tons of black and white pictures, some in pencil, some in pen, some in quill and ink. Malfoy blinked.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Look at these," he said, turning toward them so that they could see the art on the pages. As he flipped backward through the pages he noticed the abundance of one man: the student teacher that had come recently. He was strict and young with messy black hair and brown-black eyes. It seemed that he seldom smiled, even in Riko's drawings of him. For some reason he mostly wore a strange uniform of a deep blue, a uniform like none Draco had never seen.

Then he saw some self-portraits and symbols. There were notes next to the symbols, talking about the importance of transmutation circles in alchemy.

"That girl is strange. Why did she just give up all of this stuff without a fight?" Malfoy mused. He closed the notebook and tucked it into the folds of his robes, walking away. He resolved to give it back to her in the morning.

The next morning Riko woke up early and dressed in a plain white shirt and jeans under her Slytherin House robes. She put her wand in her pocket and slipped on her boots.

"At least today's a rest day. I can try to find my way around," she muttered to herself. She grabbed her _actual _drawing folder and resolved to go to the library. She wondered if it would be open at this time of day, considering the fact that it was only just past dawn. She walked quietly out of the dormitory, then out of the common room, then the dungeons.

In the entrance hall she looked around at the pictures on the walls, most of which seemed to be asleep. She walked up to one and was about to wake it up and ask for directions when someone spoke behind her in the general direction of the dungeons.

"I wouldn't wake him up if I were you. That's Peeves the poltergeist. He's always hiding in pictures."

Riko dropped her things in surprise and turned to face Malfoy. He was alone, leaning nonchalantly against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest.

Riko bent and picked op the papers that had fallen out of her folder. Draco walked across the hall as Riko stood and produced her notebook from the folds of his robes, handing it to her. She took it from him and put it in top of her folder, holding both items to her chest.

"Thank you," she said.

"Why are you up so early?" Malfoy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Riko said. Malfoy smirked.

"I thought you might need a guide," he said.

Riko glanced back over her shoulder at the picture and nodded.

"Yea, I think I do," she said. "Um...could you show me how to get to the library?"

"Sure, but why do you want to go to the library?" Draco asked.

"I need to look up a word really quick. Its important to my crafts," Riko said.

"Right. The library's this way," Draco said. He turned and started up the grand staircase. Riko followed close behind.

Part of the way up the stairs Draco paused so that Riko was right beside him, then he continued forward.

"So what exactly _is_ your craft?" he asked her.

"Wicca. Its another more specialized version of witchcraft," Riko explained.

"How exactly is it more specialized?" Malfoy asked.

"You can use it virtually anywhere without a wand." Riko said, looking around interestedly at the pictures and statues, and occasionally down a hall.

"You can do that? That's advanced stuff, though. I don't even think that _Granger_ can do that. You can do magic without your wand?"

"Yea. Sometimes you need symbols-like the ones on my wrist and neck," Riko said. "Roy and I are the only ones that know about the one on my neck, though. Actually, I got 'em after one of my sp-"

Riko glanced down another hallway and froze. Draco paused and glanced back. Then he looked down the hallway as well.

The strict, dark-haired man featured in many of Riko's drawings was standing in the hallway making out with a girl.

"...Colonel...?" Riko muttered. The man paused and looked over in surprise.

"Riko-" he started, but Riko didn't give him a chance to finish. She turned on her heel and walked away strait-backed towards the entrance hall. Draco walked beside her silently.

"Riko! Riko, wait, I was just..." the man trailed off, and Riko paused in her stride, turning around angrily.

"Why are you apologizing to me, Professor? I don't mean anything to you. I mean, we were only living together, right? That's not much when you really think about it. Oh, and have your ring back. You can give it to your new girlfriend. I'm sure she'll like it just as much as I did-just try not to blow anything up with it again," Riko said to him, taking a ring off of her finger and throwing it at him. Then she turned again and walked away, with Draco trailing along behind her.

"Riko, what was that all about?" Draco asked her. "Are you alright?"

Riko stopped at the top of the grand staircase and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm fine, but Mustang wont be if he _ever _comes near me again," she said angrily. Draco smirked.

_This is my kind of girl,_ he thought.

Riko sighed exasperatedly.

"Can we go outside? I want to go outside," she asked.

" we can't go outside until the headmaster dismisses us from breakfast," Draco said. There were quite a few people in the halls now, all heading for the great hall.

"Then let's go," Riko said resolutely. The pair worked their way down the stairs and into the great hall, sitting at the Slytherin table across from each other, talking. After a few minutes Crabbe and Goyle showed up and sat on either side of Malfoy, as well as a number of people that were in last night's crowd. Malfoy broke into a story about how Harry Potter had totally ruined his reputation again or something stupid like that, and for the first time since she arrived here Riko laughed with the other students.

"Hey, has anyone seen Riko today? I figured that she would have shown up by now," Hime said worriedly, looking around the grounds after breakfast.

"I saw her talking to the boy with white-blonde hair at the Slytherin table in the hall earlier. Maybe she's with him," Ed shrugged indifferently.

"She was talking to Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. Ron and Hermione were gaping at Ed in disbelief.

"If that's his name," Ed said.

"Wait a minute," Hime said. "Riko has made friends with Draco Malfoy?_ Draco Malfoy!_ What-the-HELL has gotten into her?"

"Maybe it's a friendship derived only from the depressions of loneliness and being separated from all of those she loves," Al suggested. Everybody but Hermione looked at him blankly.

"Well _somebody_ knows a lot of big words," Hime teased.

"Translation..." Ron said. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"He means that she's probably only friends with Malfoy because all of her other friends are in another house, so she was lonely and desperately needed someone to talk to. Malfoy just happened to be in the right place at the right time-or in this case, the _wrong_ place at the _wrong_ time," she said, making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I'd have to agree with him on that hypothesis."

"...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Ed said. "So where is she now?"

"Over there," Ron said, pointing at a large group of Slytherins exiting the school. Riko was in the middle of the crowd next to none other than Malfoy, laughing with the others. She looked around the school grounds and spotted Hime and the group, waving ecstatically. She turned to Draco and said something hurriedly to him and broke away from the crowd, heading for their group.

"What's up guys?" she asked cheerfully. Harry gave her a cold look and said nothing.

"What's up with him?" Riko asked, looking at him, confused.

"He's not too fond of Slytherins, same with most other Gryffindors," Hime said, brushing it away.

"Oh! You're Harry Potter, right? I'm really pleased to meet you, Vezerini has said much about you" Riko said, holding out her hand to him. he ignored her hand without saying a thing, still looking fire at her.

"Who is Vezerini?"

"Oh, never mind," Riko said uncertainly, dropping her hand. She turned to Ron and Hermione and smiled. "You guys are Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger? I've herd about you from Draco-" at this the other two froze up as well-"but don't worry. I never believe what people say about others until I meet them myself, and even then I don't really believe anything until I hear it from their own mouth. I guess that makes me one of the best Slytherins you'll ever meet...kinda. Ron, I met your brothers Fred and George in Hogsmeade. They are SO...COOL! I bought a bunch of stuff from them."

Ron eased up immensely and grinned at her.

"I like her," he said to Harry, "She really _isn't _like most Slytherins."

"Thanks," Riko laughed. Then she turned to Hermione.

"Draco talks about how smart you are like it's a _bad_ thing. I could _really _use your help in transfiguration. Professor McGonagoll confuses me every once in a while-even during the dinner speeches; and I don't think that's a good thing. It would be great if you could help me out."

Hermione smiled at her.

"That would be great," she said.

Riko made an exited noise, then paused and glanced over her shoulder as someone called her name. Draco was making his way across the grounds toward them.

"Uh oh. I better go before something happens. Bye!" she said, hugging everybody quickly-except Harry-and walked over to Malfoy.

"What happened?" they heard Draco ask.

"Nothin'. I just said hello, was all. What, did you expect a brawl or something?" Riko said as they walked away. She waved over her shoulder when Draco wasn't looking and turned back around, heading for the group of Slytherins. Harry turned to Hime.

"I have a question. What happened that would have place Riko with the Slytherins?" Harry asked irritably.

"I guess she had something in her that made the sorting hat choose Slytherin." Hermione said.

"I am also curious on who she meant about by this Vezer-what-ever-the-hell-his-name-is." Harry continued.

"I believe she meant of the new counselor, Vezerini. He was supposed to be at the Start of term feast but he was terribly busy with other work that he could show. I think that is him now." Hermione said.

Everyone looked in the same direction as Hermione and they say a man wearing some odd clothing and had black hair. This man came up to them.

"Hi, Roy." Hime said. "Hi, Flame" Ed said. "Hey, full metal and Princess. Uh, have you guys seen Riko anywhere?"

"Why do you ask?" Ed asked, "What having relationship problems?"

"And you don't? Just tell me where she went." Roy said.

"She went off with the Slytherins." Ron said.

"Thanks, uh, Weasly is it?" Roy said then left.

"Apparently I was wrong, but that might be him though." Hermione said sardonically.

This time she was correct. A man with jet-black hair, tall handsome stature, wearing black clothing with a matching black cloak was walking over to Hagrid's Hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to see what might happen and to see Vezerini, but Hermione noticed that Hime and Ed didn't get up.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We've both seen Vezerini enough times. We don't think that another visit would be healthy for us." Ed said.

"Why not, just come and meet him. You don't have to say anything," Ron said.

"Alright, We'll come." Hime said.

They got up and went with them over to Hagrid's hut. Ron knocked and they heard Fangs usual booming barks and Hagrid's usual, "Back Fang, Back!" the door opened and there was Hagrid as normal as he could ever be.

"So, what brings you here today?" Hagrid asked.

"Just to talk. That's all really," Harry said. They all went inside to find only Fang to be in the only one in the house.

"Uh, Hagrid, there was a man who went inside your Hut now wasn't there?" Hermione asked over Hime's and Ed's snickers.

"It wouldn't have mattered if we had come or not. He still would have left that way anyways." Hime said under her breath.

"Yeah but he left not to long ago. He said he had to be in his office and then just disappeared." Hagrid said.

"Disappeared? From what I know of people can't disapperate inside castle grounds?" Hermione said.

"But he can." Hime said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said.

"Vezerini can do a lot. He is even more powerful than Dumbledore. Or at least from what we've seen Vezerini do." Hime said.

"What makes you say that? You don't even know him…" Hermione said.

"Actually, we do. We've known him for a long while. We even know who he is married to and where he lives as well." Hime continued.

"But how. How do you know him when you haven't even seen him?" Ron asked.

"It's long and complicated. We'll be nice and spare you of the story" Ed said while trying not to laugh.

"Never mind… Well, Hagrid, how have you been these past few days…" Harry said.

While they were there Riko was having a good laugh with the Slytherins.

"And then I told him to fuck off and get his own brain for a change." Draco joked.

After the end of this joke everyone left leaving Riko and Draco alone.

"So what did you think of my jokes?" Draco asked.

"Original. I've heard better from more talented people at humor but good al the same." Riko said with a good Critic impression. Draco actually laughed at this.

"You know, I think that Roy guy won't be able to find anyone better than you." Draco said accidentally. Riko looked at Draco in confusion.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Riko asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Riko continued to look at Draco funny even after he left. Riko turned and started to walk away to search for Hime and the others. When she found them they were with all of the other Gryffindors. She thought for a moment and said, "Screw it" and walked up to them. When she got up to them the other gryffindors stared and looked as if she was the most disgusting thing on the earth. Seamus then got up.

"So what does a Slytherin want with us? You might as well turn around and slither back to your hole." Seamus said irritably.

"Who was it that even decided to get up and create you?" Riko said sarcastically.

"Break it up you two. Obviously she is lost and doesn't know where to go. You know better, Seamus, than to harm First Years." Dean said.

"She's not lost. She is in our year as well, Dean" Seamus said.

"Oh," Dean turned to Riko, "So you want to cause trouble then." Dean said malevolently.

"Leave her alone!" Hime shouted. Both Seamus and Dean jumped. They turned to find Hime, Ed, Hermione, Ron, and Harry right behind them. "Hey, sis." Hime said to Riko. Riko smiled.

"Hi, so what's up?" Riko said as Dean and Seamus slipped away unnoticed.

"Nothing but you obviously wanted to see us so what's up with you?" Ron asked.

"Actually I have a question, what do you find so interesting in Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Uh, he's just kind of fun to be around. I don't see why you guys hate him so much." Riko said.

"He's just treating us horribly and I don't think it will stop." Hermione said grimly.

"Oh."

"That's about it though. I don't see what else it could be." Hermione continued.

"Ok. Well, I'd better get going. I have alchemy lessons with Vezerini." Riko said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot you had to do that." Hime said while smacking her forehead.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys!" Riko said as she turned and walked away.

"She does Alchemy!" Hermione said astonished.

"Yeah. Ed, Al, Roy, and I can do it as well." Hime said.

"Can you teach us!" Ron asked.

"Uh… I don't see a problem with that, do you?" Ed asked.

"No, When do you want to learn?" Hime asked.

"Now's a good time." Harry said.

"Ok then. Let's find an empty classroom then." Al said as he got up.

I hope you guys liked that. I might have another chappy up quicker than I usually have it so do expect one soon. PLEASE Review! Thanks. Oh and Vyser I've been busy with school as much as you have so I'll e-mail that e-mail to you as soon as I can. And Treekicker could you do me a favor? Please advertise my story for me? It would really help. And Vyser if you could do the same? THANKS!


End file.
